Simplemente tu y yo
by Daria Sandman
Summary: Esta historia es de Hermione.... en realidad es mia pero unas amigas muy especiales me dijeron que la pusiera como de hermione, pues se acomodaba...lean y opinen....


_SIMPLEMENTE TÚ Y YO_

_por Daria Sandman_

…_Y saco fuerzas de donde no hay_

_para hablarte de la forma que yo más sé_

_sentados al frente del…_

Si, ahí, tu y yo, a pesar de estar rodeados de personas estamos solos, solos tu y yo, que haces? me miras con ternura y cariño y me invitas a que siga tu juego, si, ese juego donde nuestras manos se entrelazan de manera desordenada para crear algo artístico… yo algo artístico, tú algo artístico? por separado no, pero juntos hacemos grandes cosas… Y después de tu invitación que hago? hay un deber que cumplir y una vocación que alimentar, pero la profundidad de tus ojos grises hacen elevar mis niveles de feromonas al máximo, como tratando de llamar tu atención… y tú que haces? vuelves y sonríes y me dices "anda, vamos" como dándome ánimos para hacer algo que no sabes que voy a hacer… trato de disimular un poco pero sin embargo me acerco a ti, mas cerca de tu olor, de tu calor, de tu cariño, de tu amistad… simplemente mas cerca de ti… y tu me miras un poco extrañado sin embargo me abres espacio en tu pecho y me preguntas: ya?

…_Tanto tiempo viviendo y sintiéndome así_

_palabras que quise y no pude decir…_

Trato de respirar tu esencia ya que estoy tan cerca de ti, y así tomando en gran impulso me acerco a la parte mas deliciosa de ti, tus oídos, y te susurro: podemos cantar?... la misma pregunta que me has hecho miles de veces, hoy te la hago yo a ti, me respondes: claro, y te ríes porque sabes que tu sonrisa y tu cara de felicidad me encantan. Empezamos a cantar y, como en todo, tu voz y mi voz se hacen una, no por ser iguales sino porque se complementan. ¡ me siento tan feliz de este momento sublime! Pensamos en nada y a la misma vez en todo, es decir, somos tú y yo…

…_Tal vez sea tarde_

_pero el mundo en que das vueltas no me deja ni hablarte…_

Que paso? En medio de la sinfonía de nuestras vidas aparece un silencio… donde estás? ya no estas cerca de mi para protegerte de todo, para darte mi alma, sino que te has ido… por que? dices que necesitas solucionar algo y te alejas… "… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…" te digo, tu te sonríes y me dices: fresca, ya vuelvo… volverás? me dejaras otra vez con las palabras, con el deseo en mi boca? no calmaras la sed de mi piel? Parece que escuchaste los gritos silenciosos de mi ser y regresaste… ahí estas, otra vez tan cerca de mi que mi piel se podría fusionar con la tuya, me miras y me dices: ya esta todo listo…

…_Solo quiero mirarte y reír_

_que seas feliz mientras estas junto a mí_

_y tener un lugar en tu mente…_

Me sonrío contigo y me respondes igual… ahhh… que visión tan placentera, entonces me acerco de forma "peligrosa" ya no a tus oídos, sino a tus labios, y mi nariz empieza a rogarle a tu nariz que deje que mis labios toquen los tuyos, parece que tu nariz aceptó y tus labios abrazaron los míos……………. Sinceramente no sé que paso después, solo cuando abrí los ojos estaba abrazada a ti con mis manos tocando tu espalda y tus manos en mi cuello y mi espalda… ¡ era tan cómodo, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así lo que si sé es que me llenabas por dentro con tu aire y yo te llenaba a ti, sin necesidad de hacer nada mas, ya éramos uno solo…

…Y entonces te envolví en mi canción

por primera vez sentiste aquella voz

desgarrándose, gritándote, haciéndote entender…

Mi nariz empezó a jugar en tu cuello y tus manos no dejaban de hacerlo con mi cabello, y me dices: me siento tan bien…¿¡¡¡¡¡ te sientes bien después de lo que hice! por Dios! si lo hubiera sabido antes… pues lo hubiera hecho muchísimo antes! porque no avisas?... solo atine a reírme y te digo: yo también… ¡ yeiii! hemos vencido nuestros miedos, hemos encontrado la pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas, ya está…

…_Oh nena tu te ves tan linda que siento…_

Me cuesta separarme de ti, pero sé que me llevo mucho de ti dentro de mi, total, lo que nos vamos a separar son como 2 cm, porque ahí seguirás para mi, para volver a encontrar ese abrigo cuando mis labios sientan frío, cuando mi alma necesite respirar, tu eres oxigeno puro! Sabes como estoy? sabes como me siento?...

…Mi mundo tiende a desvanecer…

D.S.


End file.
